<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the dawn by ChangingbacktoBellamort500</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519417">Before the dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500'>ChangingbacktoBellamort500</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the night was over, before that first spark of light that would bring the dawn shone she would have forgiven him and they both knew it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before the dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She doesn't have to turn around to know Homelander is there because even before she hears or sees him, Madelyn can smell him. The strong smell of aftershave that she brought him for Christmas, talcum powder, sweat and blood. </p><p>Madelyn swears to herself that she won't turn around that she will continue drinking her vodka and pretend he isn't there. Not the smartest of moves where Homelander is concerned, but rage towards him bubbles in the pit of her stomach and soul.</p><p>"What has Madelyn in a sulk?" Homelander growls softly in her ear.  She knows that he is smirking without looking at him, and she wants to wipe it off his face. Claw it off and reshape it into a permanent frown.</p><p>Madelyn can hear her heart beating, thumping away in her chest. She can't decide if it is because the room is silent or because he has that effect on her.</p><p>She knows he's waiting for a response and wonders if he knows that she is gently biting her lip to stop herself from answering him.</p><p>"I am sorry about everything that happened today; actually, I'm not, but I sorry that you were involved," Homelander whispers, it's gentler than he usually speaks to her. He knows he screwed up; maybe pushed her too far.</p><p>She can feel his lips on her neck, and they both know that before the night is out; she will forgive him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>